


there's magic in our bones

by thessalami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Heterophobic Malec, M/M, Seelie Court, True Love's Kiss, as long as the actual scene hasnt been on my screen yet, clary thinks everything's abt her, jimon if you have 20/20 vision and use a microscope, malec shows them all how its done, the seelie court scene we will always deserve, the seelie queen tells them they cant leave until one of them kisses their true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thessalami/pseuds/thessalami
Summary: "This whole thing is a joke. No offense, Your Highness.""None taken, Magnus Bane. I'll have to agree this whole thing is taking the five of you comically long, when the answer seems to be fairly obvious."





	there's magic in our bones

**Author's Note:**

> clace, climon, jalec and brotp!clalec are all gonna be put into the ground, you've been warned.
> 
> title from sleeping at last's body

How exactly they ended up in this situation, Magnus isn't sure. Because really, he stopped paying attention the second Clary started preaching about downworlder rights - to the Seelie Queen.

Apparently it didn't amuse Her Highness either, because, _apparently_ , she felt the need to create some drama herself. 

Which is why the Court's doors are now locked, and Clary has been looking awkwardly from Simon (her sort of brother and now boyfriend) to Jace (her ex-boyfriend who turned out to be her brother) for the past five minutes.

"I just-" Clary starts again, for what would be the twentieth time. "Can't you just open them?" 

"Your Highness," Jace stage whispers.

"Right, yes, Your Highness."

Magnus sighs theatrically, and Alec makes a face at him.

"Straight people," Magnus mouths, and when Alec grins back, Magnus is almost grateful they're here.

The Queen leans back in her throne and taps her long nails against the arm rest. "Oh, of course I could," she answers. "But won't. Not until I've seen a true love's kiss. You bunch have been boring me for long enough now; it's the least you could do. Or, the least you _can_ do, really."

Clary makes a panicked sound. "But I don't know who my true love is."

"Ouch." Jace and Simon shoot each other a look, accompanied by an awkward shrug and a humorless smile. And Magnus feels bad for Simon, he really does.

"Maybe you don't have to."

Clary throws her head back in frustration at the Queen's words. "What does that even- I can't kiss them both. That would be weird."

"What's _weird_ is the fact that you already have kissed them both, when they're both your brother in one way or another," Alec sighs, and Magnus audibly gasps. His efforts to contain his laughter go down the drain when Alec looks at him with amusement written all over his face and mouths "oops".

Clary scoffs loudly, before violently turning around to glare at him. "Oh really, Alec? You're one to talk on that subject, aren't you?"

 _Oh_.

Magnus holds his breath for a few seconds, ignoring the urge to interrupt. Alec just raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her. "You keep saying things like that, pretending you know everything, and then you wonder why I don't like you. Hate to break it to you, Fray, but the only person in this room who has ever actually had romantic feelings for Jace is you. And possibly Simon."

And then there's a chaos of "hey!"s and "what?"s, some yelling from Clary, groans from Alec, and even some laughter from Her Highness.

"Okay, _enough_ ," Magnus finally says, voice so loud even the Queen seems to jump slightly. "Not that this isn't incredibly amusing, but I have a life to live and a boyfriend to cuddle with at home."

"You have a boyfriend at home?" Alec deadpans.

"Well, you've apparently had a crush on your brother all this time," Magnus jokes back.

Alec puts his hand over his heart. "Et tu, Magnus?"

"Guys," Jace interrupts. "This is not the time for jokes."

"Please," Magnus scoffs. "This whole thing is a joke. No offense, Your Highness."

"None taken, Magnus Bane. I'll have to agree this whole thing is taking the five of you comically long, when the answer seems to be fairly obvious."

And for some reason, that's when it clicks. Maybe it's the smile on the Queen's lips. Maybe it's the way both Simon and Jace carefully turn their heads to look between Magnus and Alec, while Alec's basically snaps his way. Or how Magnus isn't able to avoid his eyes, even if he wanted to.

It's not like Magnus didn't consider it, like it didn't cross his mind in the past ten minutes. But it'd be... confronting, to say the least. And so he hid behind the drama between the three in front of him. 

Cause there's only two options - either Alec is his true love, or he isn't - and Magnus isn't sure which one terrifies him more. Sure, he attempted it before, when Alec was unconscious and it was the only thing Magnus hadn't tried to wake him up. And even then, Magnus' heart screamed that it was possible. That Alec was the love of his life. But in that situation Magnus at least knew it didn't have to mean anything, whether Alec woke up after or not. Not to mention, no one was there to witness it.

This is different. If they do this, they'll _know_.

It makes Alec just as nervous, Magnus knows, despite the shadowhunter's efforts to hide it. "Well, I- Magnus, we uh... could try." He says it like he's trying to pass it off as a joke. Magnus doesn't blame him. Instead he forces out a chuckle.

"Yeah, we could," he says lightly. He knows Alec knows better. His heart is beating so loudly he almost thinks the others can hear it.

Clary interrupts, of course. "Wait, what?"

"Well, she never said it had to be you, did she?" Magnus internally high-fives himself for managing to keep his voice steady.

"No, but-"

"But you always just assume everything's about you?" Alec, of course, wouldn't pass up an opportunity to snap at Clary, no matter the circumstances. "Yeah, we know."

"Can you guys just kiss so we can all go home?" It's the first thing Simon's said in at least ten minutes, which is probably the longest he's ever gone without talking during his waking hours. Magnus doesn't know if he's grateful or annoyed. 

"Right," he just says and takes a deep breath. Alec swallows and takes a step closer. 

The second Magnus' hand touches Alec's arm, they're in their own little bubble. Alec takes a deep, shaky breath, eyes nervous. 

"I know," Magnus whispers, and squeezes Alec's bicep, before pulling him closer. Neither of them leans in yet, though. A silent conversation in their eyes. 

But shaky breaths and nervous eyes turn into reassuring nods and small smiles. 

"Let's just... get it over with," Alec whispers, causing Magnus to snort.

"Please don't ever say that again when you're talking about kissing me." 

Alec chuckles then, and Magnus can feel the tension leaving both their bodies when Alec looks at him with his eyes so full of love that nothing could ever be terrifying about finding out he's the love of his life. And in his heart, that's what Magnus knows will happen.

Alec leans in before Magnus gets the chance to, and Magnus almost doesn't even hear the doors open when their lips touch, softly. Once, and then once more, before Alec pulls away.

And then there's silence. Then there's Alec staring at him, lips parted slightly, breathing uneven.

The love of his life. The first thing Magnus realizes is the lack of surprise he feels. Of course he is, is all Magnus can think. Of course of course of course it's him. It's him, it's been him.

The Queen is the first one to say something. Magnus doesn't hear what it is, but it causes him to pull back slowly and clear his throat, finally looking around the room. "And that's how it's done, heteros." No one moves. "Off we go."

"Right," Jace says, just as Simon mutters "not a hetero". To their credit, they at least greet the Queen properly before walking out. 

Neither Alec nor Magnus has moved, though. The others are a good twenty steps away before Alec quietly takes Magnus' hand. He smiles softly. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @izzypenhallow or use #thessalami laid ease


End file.
